


听见你的声音

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 王磊说，很多时候你越是想念一个人却越找不到他的存在，反而是在随便做一件什么事情的时候会突然地想起来。悲伤是会延迟的，久到你自己都已经遗忘了，它会突然走出来化成风，吹得你迷失方向。刘启想，他画下的星空不是焦虑，是遗憾。





	听见你的声音

王磊自打住进了刘启家里，朵朵的体重直线上升，谁都没想到堂堂地球安全军队长除了枪法开了挂，连厨艺都是加了技能点的。如今刘启家里一天开两顿伙食，早饭速冻饺子居多，午饭各自单位解决，晚饭那自然是要慎重对待的。王磊攒着不少蔬菜包用来煮汤，还在阳台上圈了一块地种蘑菇自给自足，居委会按人头发的鸡蛋，从水煮鸡蛋到荷包蛋再到煎蛋饼，他一人扛下了厨师的责任，本着不能虐待青春期还在发育的朵朵的原则，做菜成了他在家里最重要的任务。变着法子换花样，用有限的材料做出了无限的可能。

旧时代留下的菜谱毫无参考价值，只能在色泽上提供一些帮助，再美的菜肴只能骗骗眼睛，吃到肚子里还是得张开嘴，经过味蕾滑下食道。王磊在这一点上天赋异禀，从刚开始只会下面条发展到能做一桌六个菜，刘启第一次吃到虾的时候简直是佩服得五体投地。这可是全民吃蚯蚓的年代啊，大哥你哪去搞的虾？王磊得意地眨眨眼睛。他先是把自己培育的菌菇拿去一哥那换了一罐孜然粉，然后又拿调味料和空间站的人换了一瓶伏特加，出任务的时候用酒和老毛子换了一包北极虾，这可真是空手套白狼一本万利的好头脑，此后刘启家的餐桌上真正实现了流浪时代的“小康”。

厨房成了王磊的专职战场，刘启偶尔下碗速冻饺子还会被赶出去，朵朵说磊叔下的饺子是有灵魂的，吃上去更香。那一抽屉的瓶瓶罐罐就是王磊做菜鲜美的小窍门，他总是藏着掖着不肯轻易示于人前，刘启问：“为什么一样的佐料你做的菜就比别人好吃？”他一脸的得意，褶子都挤到一块儿去了，两只眼睛弯成了新月。

其实刘启知道王磊做菜的秘密，但他假装不知道。

刘启也有他自己的秘密，王磊不知道，事实上没有任何人知道，而且刘启确信即使自己告诉别人也没人信，只会问他：“你是不是喝大了？”

在木星危机后的某一天，地球英雄刘启忽然就有了一份难以置信的超能力。对，字面意义上的超能力，像过去的老电影《X战警》里那样的，令人难以置信的超能力——读心术。  
只要是在十米范围之内，他认真地看着对方的眼睛，就能听见对方心里在想什么。刘启无意间知晓了许多他并不想知道的小秘密，比如李一一经常在想怎么和朵朵愉快地“玩耍”，Tim在宿舍藏了很多花花公子的旧杂志，还在思考怎么跟周倩求婚等等。其实刚开始刘启很不适应这份超能力，尤其是在公共场合，他走路要么低头看鞋要么就抬头看天，一不小心扫过人群，脑子里跟开了收音机似的，嗡嗡直响，他觉得这超能力是个累赘。

直到他看见了王磊。

那时候他喜欢王磊喜欢得要死要活，心里跟蚂蚁爬似的痒，他藏在心里很久了，也许朵朵知道，也许不知道，但自己心里门儿清，从苏拉威西开始他的眼睛就挂在了王磊身上，扒不下挪不开。木星危机的时候他以为自己一辈子再也见不到王磊了，可没想到他们都活了下来，那时候他就对自己说，这一辈子就吊死在王磊这棵树上了。也不是没表白过，他翻遍了黄金时代的风花雪月，送礼物请吃饭，甚至还无耻地在醉酒后亲过王磊，可这个地球安全军队长只是淡淡地对他说：“这样不好。”

哪不好了？怎么就不好了？那怎么才能好？刘启被这一副无所谓不在乎的态度打击到了，逼急了吧，王磊干脆上地表执行任务，几个礼拜才回来，刘启天天守着电台，提心吊胆。再后来干脆一咬牙把驾驶证考下来了，逼着李一一篡改数据，费了一番功夫混进了王磊的队伍当司机兼机修工，只是不敢再有过分的举动，他怕王磊把他赶别的队伍去。  
当他有了这神奇的读心术后，战战兢兢地看向王磊…靠！合着你对我有意思啊？王磊你可真行装得够像！心中的小火苗蹭地燃烧起来了，这看似鸡肋的超能力瞬间如虎添翼，成功地助他拿下了死鸭子嘴犟的王磊。

两人住在一起后没羞没躁的生活中这份超能力就更实用了，王磊想什么刘启全知道。【今天的任务有点累。】好，刘启马上就准备全套按摩服务；【洗澡时候下水道好像有点堵。】行，睡前拿起工具就开始疏通；【新买的毛巾放哪里了？】【朵朵的物理是不是也得补下课？】【家里的盐用光了。】诸如此类的小事情刘启解决得非常完美，干净利落地完成对方之所想，还能随机获得福利，比如一个黏糊糊的湿吻和一场淋漓尽致的性爱，可以说真的很实用了。

唯一遗憾的是王磊升职了，现在是王磊少校了。CN171-11小队人手增多，变成了两组人交替执行任务，刘启被分在第二小组，上地表的机会减少了。但这也并不妨碍什么，小别胜新婚嘛，只是看不见王磊刘启想念的紧，偶尔还是会抱怨几句。

幸福平安的生活在如今的时代简直是水中幻月，地球孤独地流浪在宇宙中，为了更恢宏的未来抛弃了往昔的荣光，人类本该万众一心，可生存是永恒的抗争，太阳派的反攻已经吹响了号角，他们联合流民对地下城进行了多次小规模的攻击，刘启在执行任务的时候也曾遭遇过。有一次运载车被流民围攻，小组人员甚至不得不动用了加特林。

那是刘启第一次握着枪杀人，他的手止不住地抖，对方向他冲过来的时候，他听见了愤怒的声音：【杀光他们，车里面的粮食就是我们的了。】生存的本能让他毫不犹豫地扣下了板机，子弹打入肉身，喷射而出的血液在瞬间凝结成了冰花，残躯飞出去落地的时候是没有动静的，因为他的耳朵只能听见黄铜弹壳弹掉在车里噼里啪啦的响声，像是大年三十放鞭炮那样震耳欲聋。

“闭上眼睛，不要多想。”王磊紧紧地握住了他颤抖的双手，“你刚才做得很好。”

【我应该挡在他前面的。】王磊自责的心声明白无误地传入了刘启的耳朵，他铁骨铮铮的爱人也在害怕，纵是身经百战，也敌不过不长眼的子弹，死在地表上只能成为一座冰雕孤独地仰望苍穹，这里看不到星星，也没有鲸鱼，有的只是无尽的遗憾和虚无。

刘启和周倩护送剩下的物资回程，王磊带着剩下的兄弟负责收尾。战争就是这么残酷，死亡是悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，部队里每天都有人牺牲在出任务的途中，有的死于天灾掉埋在冰下，有人遇到反叛军袭击丧失了性命，也有人活了下来但是再也没有勇气直面恐惧选择了自尽。每个人的心里都有软弱无力的那一面，而战争用最直接最残忍的方式捣毁了那块脆弱，扛过去的人才能真正地成为合格的地球安全军战士。

王磊回到家里的时候，刘启抱着腿蹲在浴室里，任由着水流浇在头顶四处飞溅，沾过血的手擦了很多肥皂，他知道今天这一关生死关他迈过去了，从此他也背上了孽债。血水洗得清楚冲得干净，心里的恶也照得明白敞得亮堂。你死我活的乱世，命如草芥，这就是付出的代价，以后也许也会有另一个人在杀了他以后和自己一样躲在浴室里哭泣。

王磊没有推门进来，他在客厅里来回地踱步，那脚步声带着焦虑和不安，刘启知道王磊在担心他，他喜欢被人在乎的感觉。很多时候他会故意作恶，引得王磊发怒生气，甚至不搭理他，但是刘启总是能听见中年人那颗跳动的心脏想着的是这冤家晚上想吃什么？这让他感到无比满足和温暖，毕竟他知道自己很缺爱。幼时丧母，木星危机带走了姥爷和爸爸，他只剩下了韩朵朵，这个和他妈妈名字一样，像花朵一样稚嫩的妹妹，幸好他还有王磊，这个欠着他人情债最后肉偿了的人，从来不说爱却实实在在关心着他的人。刘启想过他们两是要过一辈子的，如果王磊死在战争中了，他就摘了头盔抱着他一起下黄泉，到了奈何桥也得一起喝孟婆汤。要是他们命好，活到老，等王磊白发苍苍或者老年痴呆的时候，刘启就给家里贴满他们的照片，一遍一遍地重复着他们的故事直到他们两人中谁先死去。大概率是王磊先死，毕竟离平均寿命他也就还差个十年。刘启算过了，十年里他们能做很多事情，能看着朵朵结婚成家，他荣升舅舅，带着小外甥去看春节十二响，告诉他外公的英雄事迹。他和王磊还要去苏拉威西看看那条回不了家的鲸鱼，他要把车停在天地之间，繁星闪烁流光溢彩，他们隔着窗户在车里做爱直到天亮。

王磊还在客厅徘徊，刘启光着膀子就出来了，他一把抱住了向自己张开双手的爱人，用柔软嘴唇去摸索那一茬胡须。

【肯定吓坏了吧。】

是吓坏了，但我挺过来了，刘启想着。他还想着许多和王磊在一起的未来，恐惧不能阻挡自己对未来的渴望，甚至激起了他对生更强烈的欲望，此时他想要一场激烈的性爱来证明自己还活着。他的双手直接滑入了王磊的裤子，迅速地解开了他的皮带，王磊一个踉跄不由得往后退了几步一屁股坐在沙发上。

【有情绪就好，发泄出来吧。】

微勃的性器在粗鲁地撸动下很快挺立了起来，他的大腿被毫不犹豫地打开，折向两边。刘启在做爱上总是本着循序渐进的原则，先是温柔地前戏哄得中年人面若桃花，羞涩地纳入他的阳具，然后再说一些没羞没臊的情话骗他顺着自己勾住腰，耸动着挺入温暖的巢穴。而此时的刘启是狂躁不安的，他无心恋战强硬地插入尚未准备好的穴口，直深深地一插到底,王磊不经龇了呲牙。他的Alpha，他的男孩，刚刚经历了一场生死，需要他的爱抚，他能做的唯有尽力地分开双腿接纳着毫无章法地狂风暴雨。

王磊已经不记得自己第一次杀人的时候是什么感觉了，他永远那个最优秀的士兵，是兵就得听令，人在战争中是消耗品，死了一批又有无数填上去。他也曾经犯过错，面对像朵朵那么大的孩子的时候他的手指僵住了，那样的眼神清澈透明，是他回忆中的孩子该有的模样，瞬间的犹豫，让他损失了两个战友，扣下扳机的瞬间，子弹准确无误地打在女孩的眉心，像是点上的朱砂痣，那一座冰雕美得让人心碎，从那时起他明白了，仁慈是最无用的东西。

刘启跪在地上狠狠地压着他操，王磊忍着不出声，他算了算日子正在发情期，全靠抑制剂贴片阻碍着信息素的扩散。他的信息素是草木香，地下城只有几棵倒长的大树，家里能种的也不过是水培植物，刘启问过他真正的草木香是什么样的，王磊带他看了VR，顺带买了瓶旧时代遗留下来的男士香水，前调是海洋的气息，中调带着柑橘的清香，后调才是阳光下青草的香气，刘启很不满意，说闻起来和你不一样。

这怎么能一样呢，黄金时代的美好流浪时代连窥得一二的资格都没有。他给他念白居易的诗：离离原上草，一岁一枯荣，野火烧不尽，春风吹又生。

高潮很快结束了，刘启却不肯退出来，这会儿倒是不急了，他捏着股间的软肉慢条斯理地用龟头摸索着熟透了的甬道，一点点地继续操进那出狭小的生殖腔。王磊有点紧张，他觉得情况有点失控。

【要不要推开他？】

“不要推开我。”刘启的眼睛看着身下的爱人，他的眼神不再凶狠，柔软得能滴出水来，“亲亲我。”  
【反正年纪大了也怀不上了，就让他放肆一回吧。】

刘启像是获得了指令狠狠地捣向那处让人癫狂的敏感点，他喜欢听他的长官在他的身下疯狂地呻吟，比巴赫的《G大调第一大提琴组曲》前奏曲更让他心醉。

两人倒在地板上的时候身体还在成结中，刘启抱着他把头埋在颈窝里，锁骨间的凹脊是他最爱舔砥的地方，那是他的私人领地，可他今天没有亲吻那处皮肤，只是深深地抱紧了王磊，像是要把自己揉入对方的躯体，做一对连体的双生子。王磊托住了他沉重的身躯，他轻轻地抚摸着粗糙的背脊，假装没有在意到锁骨间的暖流。

按照部队规定，刘启需要心理辅导，他乖乖地拎着包去了，出门前王磊给他煮了碗蕈油面。刘启对菌菇的认知只停留在阳台上种植的蘑菇、香菇和金针菇。王磊说蕈是一种附生在松树根部的野生食用菌类，喜欢生长在春秋时节的雨后，它的颜色如松树皮，形似开了伞的蘑菇，采摘的时节很短暂，黄金时代的美食客趁着新鲜用盐水浸渍，剥去薄薄的衣膜，佐以香叶、桂皮、八角等香料用油锅爆炒，然后封罐保存，煮面的时候添上一勺，鲜美异常。这一罐子蕈油王磊是花了大心思的，刘启连吃了两碗才肯罢休。

“见了心理医生老实点，别藏着掖着。”王磊最担心刘启的臭脾气，部队里有的是法子治你，“我就在家等你回来。”

刘启倒是潇洒，大手一挥：“小爷我是那种得PTSD的人吗，别让朵朵把蕈油罐头吃空了，那玩意儿太油，给我留着点。”

【真是孩子气。】

刘启哈巴狗似的咬住王磊的嘴舔了几下，然后郑重地向他行了个军礼。

“走了。”

时钟指向九点整，心理医生翻开刘启的档案，这是她第二次见到刘启了，上一次还是木星危机之后，刘启和韩朵朵都被强制进行心理干预，哪怕是拯救地球的英雄，那也得乖乖地来做测试。

“模拟舱里的测试你已经通过了，作为战士你完全合格。”

“那我是不是可以走了？”

“急什么，家里着火啊？”

刘启是一分钟都不想待在这里，三天来做了七八个测试，模拟舱里进行虚拟实战的时候他手不再发抖，可心仍然在发颤，他怕自己被盖上不合格的章，被迫退出CN171-11，不能再和王磊并肩作战。没想到模拟舱的测试他通过了，但是医生却没有放他走的意思。

【年轻人就是浮躁啊。】

“年轻人嘛肯定浮躁，我这不是家里还有个妹妹，快考试了所以急着回去吗。”

【嗯？】

刘启赶紧收回了眼神，他可不想被人知道读心术这事。

“你对未来有什么想法？”医生盯着他的脸像是在研究什么。

“太阳派那帮孙子肯定输，流民没有军用武器不足为虑，他们…”

“不，我不是说这个。”医生打断了他的话，“我问的是你对自己的未来有什么想法。”

和王磊好好过一辈子呗，这种事能告诉你吗？

“好好过日子，能活一天是一天。”

医生的脸上出现了玩味地笑容，刘启不由得抬头看着她。

【不说实话，是个人精。】

“真的，不骗你！”刘启急了，他可不想再留在这里了。

“你很焦虑。”医生的眼睛像是一把利刃从头到脚看得刘启头皮发麻，“你的其他测试成绩都很完美，我只是想知道你在焦虑什么，或者说你在害怕什么。”

刘启想，我害怕的东西多着呢，怕王磊生气，怕朵朵被李一一拐跑了过得不幸福，怕家里信用点不够用，怕晚上做梦姥爷骂自己没出息…

“人对未知的恐惧和对未来的无从选择这些都是普遍现象，但是我从你身上发现你的焦虑并不仅仅于此。”

那大概就是关于本人忽然获得超能力这种说不出口的邪乎事了吧。

“医生，你就说你到底签不签字吧。”

【想急着跑呀，没门。】

这下刘启可真急了：“那你说我还需要做什么测试，我都可以。”

“测试你不需要做了。”医生从桌上抽出一张白纸递给他，“你需要的是把你心里所想的画下来。”

“画完就可以走了吗？”

“是的，你甚至不需要给我看你画的是什么。”医生拿出笔在刘启的档案上签下了自己的名字，“画完后你随时都可以离开。”

刘启回到家的时候王磊已经睡下了，平时一有动静立刻清醒的中年人此时打着鼾睡得正香。刘启弯下腰亲亲地在他的额头上印下了一个吻，给他把被子掖好，他知道这三天王磊在部队里过得不比他轻松。电台见天地播放着关于宇宙飞船的事情，木星危机爆发的时候，地壳剧烈运动，山脉半数尽毁，行星发动机已经没有足够的燃料去推进地球前往半人马星座了，联合政府决定派出飞船前往各个星系标记点寻找可用的山脉石料。那些被派出去的先锋队，有的回来了，有的消失在宇宙中。如果每一个英雄都是一颗星星，那这片浩瀚无垠的天空该是多么的耀眼。繁星闪烁，每一颗都在燃烧着灼热的光芒，他们都是刘培强那样意志坚定的战士，螳臂挡车，蚍蜉撼树，用自己的生命在为地球上残存着的人类寻找着无限的可能。

刘启从口袋里摸出那张在心理医生那画的涂鸦，他不知道自己在焦虑什么，在害怕什么，对于他来说朵朵和王磊就是他的全世界，他不该有什么焦虑。桌上堆满了蜡笔，他随手捡了几只，像梵高那样，画下了一整片星空。那里有妈妈，有刘培强，有姥爷，有黄明、刚子、老何……有他的亲人和战友，王磊说，很多时候你越是想念一个人却越找不到他的存在，反而是在随便做一件什么事情的时候会突然地想起来。悲伤是会延迟的，久到你自己都已经遗忘了，它会突然走出来化成风，吹得你迷失方向。刘启想，他画下的星空不是焦虑，是遗憾。

王磊翻了个身迷迷糊糊地抱住了他，刘启听不见他心里在想什么，但他一下子就踏实了，王磊的手是这么温暖，贴在腰间像个小暖炉，他握住了那布满老茧的手指闭上了眼睛。

早上刘启是被一阵“稀里哗啦”的动静吵醒的，朵朵已经上学去了，桌上放着一碗蕈油面，果然那一罐子蕈油都快见底了，王磊到底是疼朵朵疼到没原则，那么油的东西，再鲜美那能天天给她吃吗，也不怕拉稀。

“快点吃。”王磊从厕所探出半个头来，“吃完带你上地表。”

“不是没任务吗？”刘启一边吃面一边想着今天这是啥情况，既不是自己生日也不是他生日，更不是朵朵生日，像王磊这么微小谨慎的人没理由突然就带他上地表去，毕竟上次才遇见流民抢粮，现在地下城附近都不算安全了。

“诶，你赶紧吃啊，面凉了就砣了。”王磊又探出半个脑袋，刘启认真地看了一眼在刷牙的人。

【你倒是吃快点啊。】

行吧，刘启狼吞虎咽地消灭了伙食，王磊已经帮他整理好行李包了，也不废话穿了鞋就走。

“包里是什么啊？这么神神秘秘。”

“干粮，你打算饿肚子啊。”

【我得两罐啤酒容易吗？】

“北京第三交通委提醒您：道路千万条，安全第一条。行车不规范，亲人两行泪。”  
姥爷这车修理修理居然也就开了这么多年了，车检一点问题都没有，刘启还私下改装了一番，搞了块天窗，也算对得起自己“机械小达人”的称号。

“咱们往哪走？”

“今天就当是秋游了，天南地北，如果只让你选一处，你会去哪里？”王磊好笑地摸摸他脑袋，六毫米的寸头剃得那叫一个圆，他对自己的手艺很满意。

“这还用说？”刘启脚踩着油门一个拐弯开往苏拉威西。

那是他们心生情愫的地方，那里有一条想回家的鲸鱼，在刘启的遗愿清单里甚至还规划着等他们老了要隔着玻璃窗一边看鲸鱼一边干着少儿不宜的事，鲸鱼尚在，宝刀未老。苏拉威西也是他们的伤心之地，点燃木星的灵感就来自那里，之后所有的说不清道不明的情绪一切的源头都是那里，刘启想，也许他在心理医生那画的那张繁星就是苏拉威西的星空。

然而当他在马尼拉K5补给站和苏拉威西9号补给站之间转了两个来回都没有发现那条鲸鱼的时候，刘启沮丧地垂下了脑袋。

“也许是地壳运动带走了鲸鱼。”王磊拍了拍他的肩膀，他知道那条鲸鱼在刘启心里有着不同的意义，朵朵的书桌上还有着刘启自己做的机械小鲸鱼。

【哎，别难过呀。】

“你亲我一下，我就少难过一些。”刘启丧着个脸蹲在地上，像是条流浪狗。

王磊的头盔轻轻地磕在刘启的头盔上，发出“砰”的声响：“别泄气，跟我来，我带你去个好地方。”

王磊半推着刘启哄他去开车：“不远，向东10公里。”

运载车停在一栋冰封的建筑前，刘启下车看了老半天，才找到入口，推开沉重的大门，打开了照明灯，这才发现是一座寺庙。

“上回和太阳派交火偶然发现的，这是个小偏殿，你把车从后面爆破口开进去正殿。”王磊指挥着运载车从狭小的通道中转弯，过了两个口子果然都是交战的痕迹，大殿的正门被炸药炸飞了，车子开进去正好堵住了入口。

“这里是什么地方？”

“我猜大概是三圣殿或者是观音殿。”

“有什么区别吗？”刘启只在书本里读到过佛教是一种宗教，老师上课的时候他还记得笔记上写着：这些都是唯心主义。

“三圣殿供奉着毗卢遮那佛，文殊菩萨和大日如来，观音殿供奉观世音菩萨。”

王磊的母亲信佛，小时候路过寺庙总会进去添点香油钱带他磕几个头，时间久了多少也就懂一点。

现在，这些菩萨七零八落地碎了一地，有的还直挺着身子站在莲花宝座上，却残了半张脸，分不出真身来。

“这里有什么好看的？”刘启的脚不安分地踢着散落的石料。

“你进来。”王磊一把拉过刘启把门给关上了，“愣着干吗，把防护服脱了。”

刘启有点摸不着头脑，忍不住多看了王磊几眼，却只读到一些无用的信息。

车里温度开得高，两人穿着T恤一人开了一瓶啤酒。

“别卖关子了诶长官，这菩萨殿能有啥值得我高兴的，我可是无神论者，你要跟说一会儿这天上的仙女要下繁花，我会以为你去一哥那嗑药了。”

【什么乱七八糟的。】

王磊憋着笑：“你躺下。”他摸索着开关打开了车顶的天窗。

透过玻璃刘启看见了大殿顶上宏伟的壁画，那些飞天的仙子，叫不出名字的乐器都蒙上了尘埃，他能想象到它们从前是如何瑰丽的华美，如今只能在厚厚的冰封下露出淡淡的痕迹，整个大顶唯有中间那一块冰被凿了下来，只覆着薄薄的冰层，上面有着一条与壁画格格不入的蓝色的鲸鱼。

“我画的。”王磊浅浅地笑着，酒窝透着得意劲儿，忍不住露出牙来，“你知道吗，鱼也是佛教八吉祥之一，这冰我踩着梯子凿了老半天才弄下来，颜料还得用炉子加热着，画上去就冻住，废了我老大的功夫，你就将就着…”

刘启拽过企图邀功的中年人，吻住了这张喋喋不休的嘴，王磊早就知道鲸鱼不在了，他便给自己创造了一条，画在宝殿大顶，像鲲鹏展翅那样翱翔在天际的鲸鱼。

【这是我画给你的独一无二的鲸鱼。】

“这是属于我的独一无二的鲸鱼。”刘启亲吻着王磊，“谢谢你，我的长官。”王磊最怕刘启在非正式场合这么叫他，性质上头了，什么哥哥，少校，叔叔地乱喊，臊得他发慌。刘启的手探进他的衣服拧住了两个乳尖，赖皮狗似的把脑袋蒙进他的衣服里又舔又咬，被王磊连拉带拽推了出去。

“坐好了！”王磊甚少这么大声地吼他，刘启不自觉地挺直了背，裤子都脱了一半了，性器半勃着，姿势有点滑稽。王磊把剩下的啤酒仰起头一口闷，然后捏住了刘启的嘴巴，酒水顺着舌头舔舐着他的口腔，他的手套弄着那根烫手的阴茎，微凉的手掌心一下子就激得刘启硬了起来。当王磊当着自己的面仔细地做着扩张的时候，刘启快要憋疯了。

无数次地交合与高潮，人类还是乐此不彼地对做爱有着莫大的乐趣，书上说那是多巴胺分泌缘故，让人感到快乐和幸福。刘启想王磊就是他的多巴胺，他所有的一切都是自己愉悦的源泉。他用力地顶弄着潮湿的甬道，操得身上的人发出嘤咛的欢愉声。他顺着王磊仰起的脖子，看见了窗外蓝色的鲸鱼。

鲸鱼是海洋里孤独的王，它们对配偶彼此忠诚，能活近百年。如今而言百年不过弹指间，他们还将流浪2500年才能到达新家园，到时候这座雄伟的佛寺还会有无数信徒前来朝拜，香火旺盛，这些菩萨还将会被重塑金身，壁画上飞天的仙女依旧会华丽地手持繁花洒下对信徒的祝福，冰封万里的海洋终究会解冻，化作滔天巨浪迎来新的生命，鲸鱼们会成群结队地游过海峡，向天空自由地喷射着水柱…虽然他们是看不见了，但人类生生不息，他们的后代总会重拾曾经的辉煌，让地球生机勃勃地在宇宙中成为最有生命力的恒星。

高潮来临的那刻，刘启的身体疯狂地颠簸着，抽插着，低吼着。菩萨在上怜悯众生，它失了金身残了躯体，仍旧庄严地俯视着大殿里的一切，看着运载车里的爱侣纵情欢愉。

“你知道吗，在佛教里认为人的灵魂是不灭的。”王磊摸了半天只找到一根烟，“元神不灭，我们都会变成宇宙的一部分。”

“你啥时候信这些玩意儿了？”刘启毫不客气地凑过去猛吸一口烟，“封建迷信要不得。”

“这是科学，你知道量子纠缠吗，我们都是宇宙中的量子，也许我和你恰好就是同一颗量子的两个微观粒子，彼此纠缠着。”

【这样我们就是世间的唯一。】

彼此的唯一，刘启觉得这太浪漫了，没想到这木嘴吧的中年人把佛学和科学揉杂在一起能说出这么美妙的话来。刘启看着他笑盈盈的双眼忍不住又想蹂躏一番，可这双眼睛太有魔力了，他仿佛洞穿了自己，刘启轻轻地凑上前蜻蜓点水般啄了上去，细致地吮吸着带着烟味的柔软，直到他的氧气耗尽不得不松开了嘴唇。

“行吧王磊，鲸鱼也看过了。”他没皮没脸地凑过去，“被我操爽了没？”

“爽到了。”

刘启愣住了，王磊从来都不会跟他这么没羞没臊地讲话，今天这是怎么了。

“你今天花心思带着我出来看鲸鱼，又难得主动撩拨我，是不是做了什么亏心事啊？”刘启上下打量着他打趣道，“尊驾该不会是背着我找了老相好吧？”

【这孩子脑子里都想啥呢？】

“其实我是有正经事要说。”王磊把衣服穿好了，“我被派往执行新任务。”

“行啊，少校提携我一把，带上我一起呗。”

“是‘飞跃’任务。”

气氛一下子就冷了下来，刘启知道那是宇宙飞船的事情，没想到这么快就轮到自己家头上了。

“你什么时候知道这事的。”

“你去心理医生那几天，部队刚刚下达的命令。”

刘启不吭声，他打心眼里不愿意接受现实，他对太空有着天然的恐惧感，刘培强就死在了太空里，和空间站一起被炸成了灰烬变成了天上的流星，没想到王磊也要去太空执行任务了，他知道王磊骨子里和刘培强是一样的人，他们都是最优秀的战士，最好的兵，不管任务有多危险都会坚定不移地执行。刘启无助又失落地低下了头，他的思绪乱成了一团，无处发泄的情绪只能让他狠狠地揪着自己的头发。王磊把烟屁股塞在他嘴里，抱紧了闹脾气的人揉了揉他的脑袋：“走吧，我们回家。”

TBC


End file.
